1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with a built-in electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-173414 discloses a connector with a built-in capacitor as an electronic device. This connector is used to dispose a noise preventing capacitor at an intermediate position of a power supply line in the case of sharing a defogger equipped for a rear window of a vehicle with an antenna of a radio or the like. The connector includes two terminal fittings connected to two electrodes provided at both ends of the capacitor. A connector housing made of synthetic resin accommodates the capacitor and both terminal fittings. For example, this connector grounds the defogger to a body panel of the vehicle via the capacitor by connecting one terminal fitting to the defogger of the vehicle and bolting the other terminal fitting to the body panel. Thus, noise produced when a switch of the defogger is turned on and off is suppressed.
The electrode of the capacitor and a connecting portion provided on the terminal fitting are connected, for example, by bringing the tip of a soldering iron into contact with the connecting portion to heat the connecting portion and pressing solder against the connecting portion to melt the solder for soldering.
Lead-free solder has been used widely in recent years in view of environmental considerations. Lead-free solder has a higher melting point than lead-containing solder and is more difficult to melt. Thus, unless the capacitor is sufficiently heated, the electrode and the connecting portion are connected by solder that is not completely melted and voids are formed in the solder. A sudden temperature change given to a soldered part, such as in a heat shock test, causes stress and can create a crack in the soldered part due to the voids. Thus, connection reliability between the electrode and the connecting portion is reduced.
Extending a heating time for the connecting portion and sufficiently heating the connecting portion may completely melt the solder and suppress the formation of voids. However an electronic device, such as a capacitor held in contact with the connecting portion, also would be heated for a long time and may be damaged by heat.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to ensure connection reliability between an electronic device and a terminal fitting without damaging the electronic device by heat.